Popular
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Some people are popular and dont even know it. yaoi- TyKa and MaRe


_**Popular**_

Authoress: edhel-tarien, Estelprincess

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the OC characters, my yahoo group TyKa forever and this storyline…_

Pairings: Tyson x kai, Rei x Max and Kenny x Hilary.

Eighteen-year-old Tyson Kinomiya sat against the poll as he shielded his eyes against the burning sun. For once he woke up early for their meeting and had been waiting for his teammates for quite a while. Taking off his hat and glancing at his watch, he sighed. "They should be here by now" he whispered, glancing around him as is he had miss them all the other times he had looked. With a heavy sigh, he slumped once more against the pole in defeat, casually tossing his hat in the air in boredom.

Whispers where heard around him as he glanced in its direction. Three teenage girls, all around his age, where whispering excitedly between themselves. Raising a brow, he shrugged it off, and returned to his previous position, throwing the hat in the air again. Shuffling his feet, he removed his wallet out of his pocket and glanced longingly at the picture within it. It was an image of his boyfriend kai and him; on their date to a musical that kai had managed to gain tickets to. Smiling while he was tracing around his lovers figure, he did not notice the three girls approaching him.

"Excuse me" one squeaked, shaking nervously when Tyson's eyes rested upon her. "Yes?" he replied, standing away from the pole to face them. "Are you…. I mean, your uhh…your names Tyson right?" she asked joining the giggling that came from the other two girls. Tyson blinked and nodded. "Yeah, the names Tyson Kinomiya, is there something I can help you with?" the girls squealed with delight as all three clung to his arms. "I'm your biggest fan!" they replied in unison, all jumping up and down from excitement.

Tyson sweat dropped as he watched the girls scream his name repeatedly. Someone cleared their throat behind him as he spun around to face his extremely pissed off boyfriend, kai. The girls immediately clung to Tyson, shrinking under his glare. "Why, may I ask, are you clinging to my **_BOYFIREND?"_** kai screamed at the girls, as they all clung harder to their idol. "He's mine now kai! **YOU CANT HAVE HIM!"** one screamed and they all began to pull a stunned Tyson away. "Oh no you _**DON'T!**"_ kai screamed, grabbing Tyson's other arm.

After ten minutes of tug-of-war Tyson, rei and max appeared and raised a brow. "Hey Koi, what do you think happened?" rei asked, as he slipped his arm around his lovers waist. Max pondered this question for a moment and suddenly grinned. "I'd say that those girls belong to Tyson's fan club and are trying to kidnap him" he replied wrapping his arms around his love. "Hmm…should we break it up?" rei asked, rubbing his cheek in Max's hair. Max laughed as he rubbed his lovers back and released him. "It looks like kai needs help" he replied and they walked over to the group.

Grabbing Tyson, rei and max pulled him out of the group and behind them in protection. Four pairs of angry, psychotic eyes turned their way. Max gulped as he quickly held rei's hand for support. "Listen…you can't drag Tyson around like his a rag doll. He has feelings to! Why don't we just ask him where he wants to go?" max reasoned, shutting his eyes and waiting to be physically hurt by the angry mob.

Kai shrugged, glaring at the girls in the corner of his eye. "Go ahead and ask him, we all know what his going to say!" the girls glared at kai and placed their hands on their hips. "I hope your not suggesting you?" one said, raising a brow. Kai glared at the girls and faced them. "For a matter of a fact, I was" he stated and crossed his arms. "He is, after all **my **boyfriend!" the girls began to burn with rage, and before they knew it, they broke out in another verbal fight.

Max and rei sweat dropped as they watched the four scream insults at each other. Glancing at the stunned Tyson behind them, they sighed. "So uhh…is this going to end any time soon? Cause I'm real hungry" Tyson stated, laughing lightly and scratching behind his head embarrassingly. The squabbling between the groups before them stopped as they all looked towards Tyson. "You hungry Tyson? Lets eat then!" they all replied in unison as they all glared at each other and started walking towards them.

After a debate of who should walk besides Tyson, they finally decided that rei and max would separate them all from him. Kai huffed as they started walking and folded his arms across this chest. "I can't believe I can't even walk down the road with my own boyfriend" he stated, glaring at the girls next to him. "This is all **your **fault you know," he stated, earning a glare from the girls. "Well if you weren't so **_greedy _**then maybe we could have shared him!" they replied. Kai stopped and glared hardly at them. "Why should I? He's **my** boyfriend! I shouldn't have to share him!" he stated, his glare turning colder. Yet again, they began to scream at each other.

Tyson's stomach rumbled as he pulled rei and max and rei away from the screaming bunch. "Lets get something to eat, I am seriously starving!" he stated, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his point. Max and rei glanced at Tyson then at the mob. "Tyson, your going to have to say something, kai is seriously pissed…" rei stated, backing slightly away from the bunch. Tyson sighed as he walked up to the group and cleared his throat.

Silence filled the area as they all stared at him. "Listen guys, erm…" Tyson tried to form the words but found he couldn't. Suddenly Kenny turned up with his girlfriend Hilary by his side. "TYSON!" Hilary squealed as she attached herself to him. Sighing and sweat dropping again, he found himself in the mist of another verbal fight.

Max and rei tried to reason with the group but found themselves included in the argument. While everyone was distracted, Tyson grabbed kai and made a run for it. Not noticed by the screaming bunch, they ran as fast as they could to the nearest park and hid behind a tree. Gazing into each other's eyes, kai's mouth developed into a smirk as he pressed his lovers body against his. "Well, well, looks like I have you all to myself" he stated kissing down Tyson's neck.

Tyson moaned slightly as kai's hands began to wander around. Pressed against the tree, the pair heard a squeal behind them. Eyes widening, they glanced at three young teenagers, very different looking compared to Tyson's fans. "KAI! OH MY GOD ITS YOU!" the pair blinked at the screaming teenager as they started running towards them.

Glancing at each other than at the girls they nodded and ran like crazy. After an hour of dodging all their fans, kai laid Tyson on their bed in their apartment and sighed. "You know love, I think we may have a fan base" laughing Tyson wrapped his legs around kai's waist. "I know, I never knew we where so popular" kai smiled as he removed Tyson's shirt and planted kisses down his neck, letting his fingers slide over his muscles. "I think I may be your number one fan Ty," he stated, earning a half moan and half giggle from his lover. "I think I may be yours too…I love you kai" Tyson stated, running his hands through kai's silky hair. "I love you too Tyson" he replied, and shared a night of love and passion.

The end.

Hope you all enjoyed! Read and review!


End file.
